Mighty Coffee
by el Cierto
Summary: For 1st GWE 2012. A SasuIno Fanfiction. A short one-shot. Kepada secangkir kopi, Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada dunia. Dan Ino tentu tak akan menyia-nyiakan momen istimewa itu tentunya ... tapi ... Just find it inside. AU. Maybe OOC


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mighty Coffee (c) el Cierto**

**A fanfiction for 1st GWE 2012**

**A SasuIno Fanfiction**

**.**

**T-rated, AU**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, short, unclear**

**.**

**There is no commercial advantages are gained from writing this fanfiction. It is purely for fun. By fans, for fans.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm ... nikmat ...," ucap seorang pemuda berambut _spiky raven _memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya yang berjemari panjang menangkup sebuah cangkir porselen putih dengan cairan kental berwarna hitam legam sebagai isinya.

Berikutnya cangkir itu perlahan terangkat hingga pinggirannya menyentuh bibir sang pemuda untuk kemudian membiarkan isinya memasuki rongga mulutnya. Senyum puas kemudian memeta di atas bibir tipisnya tatkala tangannya meletakkan cangkir berisi _espresso_ kembali ke atas meja di hadapannya.

Terpisah beberapa meja dari sang pemuda yang tengah asyik dengan kopinya itu, tampak seseorang yang bisa dikatakan cukup aneh. Tidak jelas laki-laki atau perempuan, orang tersebut mengenakan topi kabaret ungu gelap di atas kepalanya menutupi seluruh rambutnya, sementara syal hitam melingkari tengkuknya sukses menyembunyikan sisa rambut yang tertutupi topi. Orang tersebut membaca koran—atau tampaknya seperti itu—dengan mengangkat korannya tinggi-tinggi dan tampaknya tidak fokus pada bacaannya. Ternyata, jika kau melihat lebih detail, kau akan menemukan ada lubang di koran itu. Dan melalui lubang tersebut, si orang aneh ini memegang sebuah _gadget_ yang sepertinya _handphone_ dengan fitur _camcorder_ resolusi tinggi. Lensanya mengarah tepat ke arah pemuda yang masih terlena menikmati kopinya.

Singkat cerita, orang aneh itu sedang merekam secara sembunyi-sembunyi sang pemuda! Lalu, sebenarnya siapa _sih_ sebenarnya sang pemuda hingga sampai ada orang yang diam-diam merekam aktivitas pribadinya itu? Hmm ... _let's check it out!_

"Yes! Siapa sangka _The Coldest Prince Ever, _Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, luluh oleh secangkir kopi. Khe ... khe ... khe. Ino, kau memang hebat! _Good job, girl_!" Orang aneh yang asyik merekam secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam nada bisikan dengan puasnya.

"Hhm! Permisi, Anda mau pesan apa ya?" Seorang pelayan yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat Ino menghampiri mejanya.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan aktivitas merekamnya, Ino tak pelak terkejut dengan teguran sang pelayan berdasi kupu-kupu.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku, Nona!" gusar Ino dalam bisikan.

"Tapi saya lihat dari tadi Anda tidak juga memesan, uhm ... Tuan?"

"Ya ... ya. Baiklah. Tolong segelas air mineral. Oke?"

"Lainnya?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan apapun sekarang, Nona. Jadi, bisakah itu saja dulu?"

"Tapi ... Tuan, air mineral itu gratis. Jadi—"

"Oke ... oke. Tiramisu 1, _cappucino_ 1!" Dan pelayan itu pun segera mencatat pesanan Ino.

"Nah, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" Ino mulai hilang sabar.

Sambil mengatakan "_Hai''_" pelayan itu pun membungkuk dengan segan sebelum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Ino.

Ino mendecih jengkel. _Gangguan selalu aja datang saat tengah asyik-asyiknya!_ _Aish!_

Lalu Ino pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat diinterupsi. Tapi ...

"He? Di mana orang itu? Aish! Jangan bilang dia sudah lenyap! Haaaa ... _shimatta_!"

"Kau mencariku?" sebuah suara bariton tahu-tahu terdengar dari arah belakang kursi Ino. Membuat Ino dengan secepat kilat menolehkan kepalanya. Saking cepatnya, ia sampai meringis sendiri karena sendi lehernya seolah terpelintir.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn ..." Sang pemuda yang sejak tadi direkam Ino—yang ternyata bernama Sasuke—kini dengan tenangnya berdiri menjulang tepat di depan Ino, dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Glek!

Ino menelan ludah. _Shimatta!_ _Gagal deh usahaku hari ini!_

"K-Kenapa kau di sini, Sasuke?"

"Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu. Jadi ..." Manik _obsidian_ Sasuke mengedik ke arah _handphone_ dalam genggaman Ino, "berikan!"

Ino segera berdiri dari kursinya sambil melindungi _handphone_-nya lalu menyambar tasnya. "Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke—_kun_?" Selesai berkata demikian Ino segera melesat keluar. Beruntung baginya karena tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di kafe saat itu dan juga karena letak mejanya dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Sasuke mendecih gusar. "Tsk!"

"Lho? Kemana Tuan yang tadi di sini?" Pelayan kembali datang dengan baki berisi pesanan Ino di atasnya. Wajahnya tampak heran mendapati Ino sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Namun kemudian saat ia menoleh pada Sasuke, pelayan tersebut segera terpana.

Sasuke menatap jengkel sang pelayan yang kini menatapnya dengan terpesona.

"..." Tak berniat mengatakan apapun Sasuke segera beranjak pergi setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja untuk membayar _espresso_-nya.

"Lho ... Tuan? Tuan mau kemana? Trus Tuan yang tadi mana? Aduhhhh ..." gerutuan suara pelayan itu semakin tertinggal di belakang seiring dengan langkah panjang nan cepat Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?!" Ino terkejut luar biasa saat dia sampai di ujung tangga menuju pintu apartemennya dan mendapati objek rekaman rahasianya telah berada hanya beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa lepas begitu saja, _eh_, Yamanaka?"

"_As expected from Uchiha Sasuke, ne_ ... Tapi, aku juga nggak akan dengan mudah menyerahkan hasil kerja yang telah kuperoleh dengan susah payah dong."

"_Soo ka?_ Boleh juga nyalimu." Setengah melompat, dalam hitungan sekian milidetik Sasuke telah meraih pergelangan tangan Ino. Tak hanya itu, tangannya kemudian meraih kabaret yang dikenakan Ino dan menariknya kasar hingga rambut panjang Ino pun akhirnya terberai, lepas.

Ino mau tak mau kaget juga dengan cepatnya gerakan Sasuke. Ia tahu _prince charming_ nomor satu di sekolahnya terkenal dengan kemampuan motoriknya yang sehebat kapasitas _cerebrum_-nya. Tetapi untuk bergerak secepat itu dan membuatnya—yang seorang _breakdancer_ handal—tertangkap, Sasuke memang bukan pemuda biasa.

"Kau!? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau gugup, Yamanaka?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ino yakin jika para _fansgirl_ melihat seringaian itu, mereka akan jatuh menggelepar semuanya.

"Gugup? Lucu sekali! Kau pikir kau siapa, Sasuke? Hmm?" Ino menantang. Dagunya naik dan _aquamarine-_nya menatap langsung pada sepasang _obsidian_ yang sangat pekat itu.

"Berikan _handphone_ itu atau hapus rekamanmu tadi, Yamanaka!"

"Kau tidak berhak memerintah seenaknya begitu, Sa-su-ke ...—kun?"

"Kau?! Kau benar-benar cari mati, Yamanaka?"

"Bukan itu. Yang aku cari itu bukti! Jadi, menyingkirlah, Pangeran Uchiha yang terhormat!"

"Hnn ... jadi kau mencari bukti? Lucu! Bukti apa yang ingin kau dapatkan sebenarnya, Yamanaka?"

"Bukti bahwa seorang Sasuke bisa memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda. Itu akan jadi berita yang cukup menarik perhatian para siswa hingga mereka kembali tertarik pada majalah sekolah. Ne, kau tak lupa aku ini jurnalis utamanya, 'kan?"

"Dan sampai segitunya kau berusaha mendapatkannya?"

"Memang kenapa? Toh aku tak merugikanmu. Aku tak mengambil fotomu saat mandi, misalnya."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku paling tidak suka ada orang asing melanggar zona pribadiku, Yamanaka. Dan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi melanggar hal itu. Jadi, mumpung aku masih baik hati ... hapus sekarang juga rekaman itu!"

"Wee ... enak banget yah kau bilang begitu? Kalau kau tak mau privasimu dilanggar, harusnya tadi tak perlu _ngopi_ di kafe yang memang tempat umum itu dong."

"!" Sasuke tak menyahut lagi, hanya menghadiahi Ino _death glare_ patennya.

"?" Sayang Ino kebal dengan _death glare_ itu dan malah membalasnya dengan tatapan pura-pura heran.

"!" _Death glare_ Sasuke naik level.

"?" Tak mau kalah, skala kekebalan Ino juga meningkat.

"!" Level _death glare _Sasuke kian meninggi.

"?" Skala kekebalan Ino juga makin bertambah.

Akhirnya, karena _death glare_-nya tak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya, Sasuke mau tak mau mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Didekatkannya wajah elok nan rupawannya itu ke arah wajah Ino yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot menantang tanpa _keder_ sedikitpun.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik membentuk senyum sinis. _Tak akan ada bisa menang melawanku, apalagi hanya seorang gadis bodoh sepertimu, Yamanaka ..._

Ino sadar bahwa wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan ia jelas bisa menangkap maksud di balik senyuman itu. Karenanya, dia pun mengulas senyum patennya yang selama ini selalu berhasil meluluhkan orang-orang kaku dan sulit bicara yang diwawancarainya sehingga dia dengan mudah mendapat informasi apapun yang diinginkannya.

Dan akhirnya ...

Ino menutup aksinya dengan menutup jarak antara mereka berdua. Dan dengan demikian, sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak mata.

—**1st GWE: COFFEE—**

"Ne, Ino! Gimana? Berhasil?" Sakura—sahabat sekaligus rival Ino yang juga editor majalah KonoHigh—bertanya sambil menepuk pundak sang gadis pirang.

"Pastinya dong. Ino gitu loh," sahut Ino dengan cerianya.

"Tapi, kau tak diapa-apakan olehnya, 'kan? Jujur saja aku agak nggak tenang tadi malam itu."

"Hahay, gitu-gitu Sasuke 'kan ...," Ino berhenti sejenak, tersenyum simpul, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "masih manusia, Sakura. _So, everything_ _is okay_!"

"Yokatta ...," Sakura menepuk dadanya pelan sambil tersenyum lega, namun saat kedua matanya berhenti di bibir Ino, seketika senyumnya sirna.

"Ino, bibirmu kenapa?"

"Eh?"

**==FIN==**

A/N : I've tried, but as far I just can do this. My mind is so occupied with so many task or assignment or whatever you name it when you got seventh semester in your college. Haha. But I'm happy I can write it. Thanks anyway. Happy Golden Week Event, minna~~ :D


End file.
